


"Is this okay?"

by alfredvonkrolock



Series: Riverdale Drabbles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredvonkrolock/pseuds/alfredvonkrolock
Summary: After dating for two weeks, Jughead comes out to Archie as Ace. This is that moment.Based off a prompt given to me on tumblr.





	"Is this okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do ace jug with a bi Archie and how they figure out what jug is comfortable with?
> 
> So here's that!

“Wait, you’re  _ what _ ?”

 

Archie blinked at his boyfriend trying to process the words he’d just heard. 

 

“I said I’m asexual.”

 

Sliding his left leg under his right, he turned himself towards Jughead a little more. “Asexual. Isn’t that when-”

 

“No, Jughead interrupted. “It’s not like the plant thing. It’s... I just don’t feel sexual attraction to anyone.”

 

“Girls?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Guys?”

 

“None at all.”

 

“But you still like me?”

 

“Of course, Archie!”

 

“Juggie, I’m still confused.”

 

“Alright, so you know how you told me you’re bisexual? Sexually attracted to both men and women?”

 

Archie furrowed his brow in confusion, nodding his head and remembering back to when he came out to his friends in a booth at Pop’s. Not the grandest of places to drop a bomb like he did, but it made things alot easier on Archie. 

 

“Well, I’m not sexually attracted to anyone. I mean I’ll have sex if I have to, but it does nothing for me. I have relationships; there was Betty and then there’s you. Make sense?” 

 

Archie nodded. “So it like, grosses you out?”

 

“No? Like I said, I’ll have sex but I don’t want it the same way you do.”

Archie cocked his head at Jughead, sighing. “Okay, I think that makes sense. But...” he trailed off. Gazing down at the coffee table, he realized that put the two of them in an interesting spot. Sure, most couples talk about what they want and need in their relationship, but this required a whole different level of communication.

 

“It’s not going to impact anything between us, if that’s what you’re worried about. I love you, Archie; I just don’t have any burning desire to rip your pants off.” Both of the boys smiled at the comment and Archie even laughed - tt was a nice break of tension in the serious moment. 

 

He slid closer, resting his hand lightly on Jughead’s knee. “Is this okay?” He asked, worry creasing his face. 

 

“You can touch me Archie. I don’t want you treating me any differently, I just want you to be aware.” Leaning in, Jug kissed Archie on the cheek, smiling. In response, the redhead leaned in to kiss his boyfriend but stopped an inch before their lips could collide. 

 

“Uh, is this..?”

 

“Yes, you big buffoon. Just don’t play tonsil hockey because this goal is closed off.” 

 

Smirking, Archie closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips against Jughead’s. It wasn’t intense in any sense of the word, but it was a first kiss. Taking his hands, Archie set them on Jug’s cheeks as the kiss began to grow in ferocity. He honestly had no idea that kissing could be so intoxicating; but here he was, kissing his best friend and falling under the spell that his lips provided. 

 

After the two broke apart for air, he found Jughead smiling. “What?” Archie asked, a smile dancing on his own lips. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just... how many people get to say they kissed the ‘Ginger Stallion?’” Jughead chuckled.

 

“Not very many, that’s for sure.” 

The two boys laughed as Archie laid down on Jughead’s lap, watching the T.V. The dark haired boy started to run his fingers through the others hair as they both watched the reruns of Smallville.

 

_ Honestly, _ Archie thought,  _ this was Heaven. He could do this forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it; I wanted to keep this one short and sweet. Feel free to leave any comments or criticism because those only help me as a writer!
> 
> If you feel so inclined, follow my tumble: anatolesteele.tumblr.com


End file.
